


Love and Indigestion

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [319]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles doesn't know his limits, carnival food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/06/19: "chew, pepper, nut"





	Love and Indigestion

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/06/19: "chew, pepper, nut"

The carnival crowd was dense, the smells overwhelming, and Derek had lost Stiles. 

He looked for the nearest place selling food. 

Sure enough, at a cart he found Stiles, piling churros on top of the fried pickles, chili fries and hazelnut pralines he'd already consumed.

"Stiles?" Derek began when their next stop was a hot dog stand where Stiles ordered one with jalapeno pepper relish. 

"Don't worry," Stiles assured as he chewed. "I have a cast-iron stomach."

He didn't. But luckily for him what he had was a boyfriend willing to drain the pain of a monumental bellyache all night.


End file.
